Triumph Renown
The Triumph Renown is strictly the name given to the Triumph's large saloon car made from 1949 to 1954 but it is, in reality, part of a three car series of the 1800, 2000 and Renown models. Together with the Triumph Roadster, they were the first vehicles to carry the Triumph badge following the company's takeover by the Standard Motor Company. The cars were distinctively styled with what became known as Razor Edge coachwork. The six light (featuring three side windows on each side) design and the thin C pillars at the rear of the passenger cabin anticipated the increased window areas that would become a feature of British cars during the 1960s. The car's side profile resembled that of the contemporary prestigious Bentley saloons, which some felt was more than a coincidence. Similar styling subsequently appeared on the smaller Triumph Mayflower. The body was built in the traditional coachbuilders method of sheet metal over a wooden frame by Mulliners of Birmingham. The principal panels were constructed not from steel, which was in short supply directly after the war, but from aluminium. This material had been extensively used for aircraft manufacture during the war, which had taken place in a number of car plants (known at the time as "shadow factories") in the English Midlands. However, by the mid 1950s aluminium had become the more expensive metal which may have hastened the model's demise. Triumph 1800 Town & Country Saloon 1946-1949 The 1776 cc, 65 bhp (48 kW) engine and the gearbox for the 1800 came from the pre war Standard Flying Fourteen. The chassis was fabricated from tubular steel and was a lengthened 108 in (2,743 mm) version of the one on the Roadster with which it also shared its transverse leaf spring front suspension. The cars were well fitted out with leather seats and a wooden dashboard. 4000 were produced.It cost £1425 including purchase tax. Triumph 2000 TDA 1949 The 2000 Type TDA was only made for one year and was essentially a Triumph 1800 with larger engine. The front independent suspension used a transverse leaf spring. The car used a 2088 cc four cylinder engine with single Solex carburettor as fitted to the Vanguard. The engine developed 68 bhp (51 kW) at 4200 rpm. The 3 speed gearbox, with column shift also came from the Vanguard and had synchromesh on all the forward ratios. There was independent suspension at the front but a solid axle and half elliptic leaf springs was at the rear. Lockheed hydraulic brakes with 9 in (229 mm) drums were fitted. 2000 were produced. Triumph Renown Mk I TDB 1949-1952 The car was renamed the Renown in October 1949. It had an entirely new chassis based on the Standard Vanguard with pressed steel sections replacing the tubes previously used. The front suspension changed to coil springing. Although the three speed column change transmission was retained, from June 1950 an overdrive unit was offered as an option. Inside there was a new instrument layout. A Renown tested by the British magazine The Motor in 1950 had a top speed of 75.0 mph (120.7 km/h) and could accelerate from 0-60 mph (97 km/h) in 24.3 seconds. A fuel consumption of 23.9 miles per imperial gallon (11.8 L/100 km; 19.9 mpg-US) was recorded. The test car cost £991 including taxes. 6501 were made. Triumph Renown Limousine 1951-1952 In 1951 a limousine version was announced with an extra 3 in (76 mm) in the wheelbase. A division (glass partition) was placed behind the driver separating the front and back of the car. A radio and heater were fitted as standard. A limousine with overdrive tested by The Motor magazine in 1952 had a top speed of 77.5 mph (124.7 km/h) slightly quicker than they had recorded 2 years earlier for the saloon and could accelerate from 0-60 mph (97 km/h) in 25.0 seconds. The reported fuel consumption was 21.6 miles per imperial gallon (13.1 L/100 km; 18.0 mpg-US). The test car cost £1440 including taxes. 190 were made. Triumph Renown Mk II TDC 1952-1954 The final version of the Renown used the longer wheelbase chassis from the limousine. 2800 were made. Gallery DSC01669.JPG|Triumph Renown Stondon Motor Museum (130).JPG|Trimph Renown Category:Triumph Category:Post-war